The Master of Lightning
by Who or Whom
Summary: READ IT YOU FOOLS! Then you will find out what its about.
1. Stuck in a Cave

**I know, not my best work, but it will be improved later. LATER! So please be patient with this chapter and read the other ones.**

**Prologue**

Fifty years into the War, Firenation is advancing quickly upon the other nations, coming very close to victory.

Deep in the rugged wilderness of the Firenation, a mysterious prisoner is jailed inside a cave with thick metal doors. There has been no trouble with him for 50 years, but today that is all about to change. Yin and Lee, powerful young firebenders, have just been assigned guards for the prisoner. As they stand in front of the huge, thick metal doors that lead into the cave, they complain openly about their new jobs. "This is so stupid! Like nothing ever happens here. They gave us the most boring job ever!" Lee whined.  
>"Ya, this job is stupid," agreed Yin, "He has been in there for like a bazillion years. How do we even know he's alive?" Yin sighed and the leaned against doors. Little did they know that even as they spoke, a small hole was being made through the metal. Little did they know that they were being watched by one of the most powerful firebenders that ever lived.<p>

**Chapter One**

So if you think you have ever been really, really, _really _bored, than think again, and again, you'll probably need a few more rethinkings before you get it right. I have been stuck inside this tiny cave for 50 years. Talk about booooooorrrrriiiinnnnggggg. I guess you might think that I am an old and crickety and crotchety, but you should probably guess again. Hey! Why aren't you guessing? Any way, if you where smart and not completely blind, you would probably guess that I was about 19, which I pretty much have been since I met this crazy spirit of prophecy who told me to go save the world and what not.

I grew up in the capital city of the Firenation. My dad is, or by now was, an advisor to Fire Lord Sozin. His son Azulon and I were best friends. I never was the fastest kid, or the strongest, which is why Azulon hung out with me so much. He would always win, and I would lose. That is how he liked it. Then, we started our firebending training. From the start I was way better than Azulon. I practically had it mastered by age 15; you can only imagine how _happy _he was. Around that time I decided to leave home and travel the world while working on my new project; lightning. It was dangerous, crazy, wild, and made things go sparky sparky BOOM! Which is pretty much why I wanted it. I made some fairly good progress, even though I thought my hair would never return to normal (ya, that wasn't my best day).

By the time I was 18 the war was in full swing and I returned home to the Firenation. I thought that I would be welcomed back with cheers and open arms, but instead I was welcomed with boos, hisses, and open hand cuffs. Later my "friend" Azulon came and explained that there had been a prophecy made. The prophecy said that I would try and over throw the Firenation or something like that that seemed bizarre at the time. I tried telling Azulon that I would never do that, but he just wouldn't listen. I mean dude get the fluff out of your ears and listen! After days of trying to get him to listen to reason, I told him that I would be his teacher and that I would help him learn more firebending. I thought this would work because he had always been a little jealous of me and maybe this would level the playing field again, but sadly I over looked one thing that day. Azulon's father Sozin was there that day. Maybe Azulon would have said yes, maybe he would've said no, but his father was a like "OMG u r sooooo disrespectful, he doesn't need ur helllllppppppp!" So being the reasonable guy that he is he challenged me to an Ag Ni Kai. Well, I won and I wasn't about to hit him in the eye with a fire ball (ya, that would look good when applying for a job, "yes sir I blasted the fire lords face off, so can I work in the candy store now?") So instead he made the first move and launched an all out attack on me. I really didn't want to hurt all of them either; on my travels I spent a lot of time in some of the air temples where they are pretty much pacifists, so instead I fled.

I ran for a year. Then on the night of my 19th birthday, while I was hiding out along the edges of the Firenation, I was captured. I was meditating under a willow when I was sucked into the spirit world. There I met the spirit of prophecy, or at least that's what I thought it was. I mean I guess it could've been the spirit of mystical smoke stuff, dramatic music, or maybe of the spirit of getting people in jail for its own spiraty purposes. I don't know. He told me to go save the world, but that it wasn't time yet. So POOOOOF, he gave me temporary immortality that would last as long as necessary and then I would age normally again. Sounds fun right? WRONG. Going where I was headed, I wish that it was the spirit of _inter-dimensions transport that whisks you away to island paradise._

So I guess I was in the spirit world longer than I thought. Saying that a minute in the spirit world was more like an hour in the human world might have been helpful. It sure wasn't in the _Welcome to the Spirit World_ brochure. By the time I finally woke, or whatever you call coming back from the spirit world, I was surrounded, (no, not by fluffy little chipmunk-rabbits or oodles of taffy, but by the friendly neighborhood firebending masters) Then I was taken secret jail deep in the wilderness and thrown into this cave. Then the doors sealed, and…. the boredom began. I slept and ate, read the news, made shadow puppets, tried asking for cars for solitaire. I got them, and then I realized that I freaking hated solitary. All this got me through about the first day. Yup, the next fifty years were a blast!

6 months ago I felt a stirring inside myself. Somehow I knew that it was almost time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. I was a little out of shape by then (in my defense the food served wasn't the protein shakes or fresh vegetables, and the gym was horrible. I mean rock lifting and rock climbing, fine for a week, after w while, not so great). When I tried firebending again I noticed something different, my fire was white. I blasted some at the rocks, the rocks melted. This gave me an idea…. (ooooohhhh so mysterious! The old dot, dot, dot treatment)

I've trained and practiced for the last six months. I am finally ready to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! (Did I mention that I have become claustrophobic?) Oh and I got over that pacifist thing a while ago. This was going to be awesome.


	2. When the Sky Was Blue

**Written by: Epics of Epic Epicness and Future X13**

**Chapter 2:****When the Sky Was Blue**

50 Years Ago…. (give or take 10 minutes)

I had an interesting life. Average almost. As far as you can get with a stick, and a smelly flying oversized glorified deer. It was all pretty good. Until my teacher chucked me off a cliff of the Western Air Temple. I mean, I know that he was protecting me and stuff, but throwing me off a cliff is not the best teaching method I've ever witnessed. But looking back it was quite necessary. So anyways, I was falling, and falling, and falling until BAM! I hit the smelly, oversized, glorified, not as soft as it may look, deer. Also known as a flying bison. I remember all the overwhelming screams and battle cries (like "AAAARRFGADSSDFLJVGODIU!"). But even though it may seem funny, I have to be on the serious note, I was freakin out. I mean, you're fleeing from a bunch of crazed people who are throwing snowballs that not made of snow but instead they are fire at you, at the lovely roasting temperature of 312 degrees, you kinda learn how to freak out on a flying deer.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Oh ah! Holy crap! What do I do?" I clutched my head, as if that would suddenly make everything go back to normal. But of course, it didn't. I crawled over onto the head of the flying bison and grabbed the brown leather reins with my hands. I yanked back hard to know that I was there. It let out a weird roar/yawn as I steered it towards the East. I felt hot tears form at the back of my eyes. I squeezed them shut and opened them. When my silver eyes opened, I found myself far from the temple. How long has it been? I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I could mourn later, after everything has settled down. Maybe I could go back. There might be survivors. But for some reason, I felt like I was the only one. All alone. But I also felt like that there was one other person, who would be in the same condition that I was in. Alone, the last one, the only survivor. I shook my head. Not possible. I slapped the reins gently against the bison's neck, to let it know that we had to go faster. Faster and farther. Away from the later ruins of a once great Temple. We flew for hours upon hours until I almost lost it.

I sighed heavily and leaned against the back of my bison's head. It felt really soft and cozy. I stole a quick glance down. I saw blue sparkling water. My glance turned to a glare but I glared at the sky instead of the sea. Why does it have to be so pretty after everything that's happened? Why? Nothing should be pretty. At least, not now. My eyes stayed on the sky. That blue sky. It reminds me of what happened before all of this happened.

_Flashback_

"_Sparrow!" I turn my head to left to see one of my friends, Kairu running towards me. Her white teeth in a giant smile. I had to smile back. By the time she got to me, her hands were on her knees and she was panting._

"_Hey Kai," I said. She looked up at me and nodded her greeting. I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? It looks like you just ran the whole Temple."_

"_That's because... I did," she panted. She soon straightened her back and looked at me with a quizzical face. "It looks like you're about to jump off." It took me a while to figure out her comment. That's when I realized where I was sitting. I was sitting on the railing at the very top of the Eastern Air Temple. My short legs dangling over the edge. I gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my head. _

"_Don't worry I'm not gonna commit suicide of anything," I reassured her. "It's just a nice place to think."_

"_Who knew that the girl with the attention span of a sparrow could actually think for an hour? I've been trying to find you all afternoon!" She sighed before plopping down next to me. We watched the clouds drift by slowly one at a time. "Ever wish you were a cloud? Just going where ever the wind takes you. Sounds very relaxing." I nodded. I couldn't really think of anything to say about that. I mean, I love the wind. It makes you feel free. And it makes the sky prettier too. _

"_Well I guess," I finally said. "I mean, being a cloud does sound fun but what happens when the cloud evaporates or something? What do you do then?"_

"_Clouds don't evaporate," Kairu said with a smile. Then a frown tugged at the corner of her lips. "Or at least, I don't think so."_

"_Yea well, I would got the horizon. Y'know, to see where it begins, where it ends. How far do you think you could travel before you would be able to be at the horizon?"_

"_You can never reach the horizon Sparrow," Kairu said, returning her gaze to the clouds. "No matter how far you travel, you'll never reach it. And don't say it's not fair, life isn't fair." I looked at the older girl. She refused to look at me, knowing that there was some sort of hurt or shock in my eyes that I couldn't hide. I looked to the horizon. Well maybe I could reach it. Maybe I could find out where the winds die, or where our memories go. Maybe I could do the impossible. Maybe I couldn't. It took me a while to register what had happened. I had just thought of a complete almost philosophy like paragraph. Shocking isn't it?_

_End Flashback_

I squinted my eyes at the sun. Life isn't fair, just like Kairu said. But too bad that Kairu is gone now. Too bad.

_I threw my arms up into the air, just as a blast of cold wind hit me. I swear my face began to peel but I didn't care. Today was my free day. To let go of all those annoying teachings and chores and finally let loose after a week of being locked up in a room of learning. I ran around in circles, did some flips, even attempted to fly. All of it was too much fun. Laughter erupted behind me. I turned around to see Monk Giro and Lily Jade, my two teachers laughing at my at my failed attempted to do three flips in the air and landed on my butt. _

_I stuck my tongue out at them but I ended up smiling anyways. I ran at them and jumped on to Monk Giro and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He let out a gasp of surprise and began to wobble this way and that before falling to the ground. We rolled the hill laughing at ourselves. We raced each other back up, me winning of course before Lily Jade gave us our lunches. _

"_So why is your name Lily Jade again?" I asked my female teacher with a mouthful of food._

"_Oh hush, Sparrow," she said. "Don't eat with your mouth full." I blinked. She does that a lot. Telling me to hush of be quiet. "I've told you this about a thousand times already but I'll tell you one more time. The monks named me Lily Jade after a rare jade made of lily petals. It takes a long time but is worth all the effort. They stopped making lily jade jewelry years ago. My eyes are said to be the exact color of them. So that is why I am named Lily Jade."_

"_Also because it takes much time and effort for her to take a shower," Monk Giro whispered to me. I giggled loudly. Lily Jade scowled._

"_It's not my fault that it takes so long for my beauty to come out," she said. "But at least I smell the better than you! Mister Shower Only Once a Week!" She jabbed at finger at Monk Giro. I immediately moved away from him. He tried to make a come back but it didn't work. I gave Lily Jade a high five. We laughed at his failed attempts to say something about us but he just didn't have the courage. I glanced at the sky. It was blue, a perfect shade of blue. _

Thunder erupted in the clouds, waking me up instantly. I sat up. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until then. Floof, my bison, roared as a blast of cold air hit us. I squinted my eyes against the cold wind. Hard bullets of rain fell upon us. It was cold, like cold cold. Like a flaming ice cube cold (that's another story). I wanted to curl up in a ball or hide under a rock. But I knew that neither were options. I grabbed the reins and tried to steer us away. But when I dozed off, we were set off course, and into this storm. I let out a yelp when I felt something cold hit me like a bat. Water filled my lungs, trying to drag me under. I burst from the waves in and panted heavily. It turns out that my drunken bison, Floof had tipped over, knocking me into unknown oceans.

"Yea I love you too!" I screamed after the bison. A huge wave knocked me under. I forced to swim up and down. It was as dark as being blind. I couldn't tell where we were going, or how I was going to get out. I thought I was going to die. Then the waves rammed me into something hard, but solid. I dug my nails into whatever it was and refused to let ago. The only thoughts running through my mind were: _OhmygodI'mgonnadieandI'llbeallaloneandstufftooohno! _There was a rush of colors and voices every now and then but I was pretty sure that it was just the lack of oxygen in my brain.

Then I heard. _Don't worry, little one, _the voice cooed. It sounded gentle, motherly. I tried to find the mystery lady but opening my eyes turned to a stinging pain. I remember hearing that salt water shouldn't hurt your eyes but it hurt so much. _Don't worry. Just sleep. _I felt my body relax when I felt warm and dry. I was on hard earth but that was okay. I was surrounded by warm gentle breezes that swirled around me. It felt so good. Like a distant memory after everything that's just happened. And for a moment, my life flashed in front of my eyes when I opened them only to find that same forbidding darkness. I saw myself as a child playing with the other children, learning from the monks, me still playing, my dear friends, my travels, and for some reason, I saw a boy who wasn't from the Air Temples. He was there as a guest, training. I don't remember who he is or was but… he sure was a hunk! I closed my eyes again, to my sleeping comforts.

_It's okay to sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Go back to your memories._

_Your happy memories._

The voice murmured again and again to sleep.

_My name is Ocha. What's yours? _

I nodded my head as if I were drunk. I sure felt drunk. I felt like I was bobbing and sinking. "It's Furin," I mumbled. "Foo-reen. Furin. Like the wind chime."

_Ah, a lovely name. Furin. Now go back in time little one. Happy memories. Just happy ones. Like when the sky was blue. _

"When the sky was…blue," I whispered. And before I knew it, I was gone.


	3. The 2nd to Last Airbender

(Korin) (Kuzan)

Truthfully, the escape wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I thought there would at _least_ be someone interesting fight. Well, I guess that melting the doors and emerging out into the night with a huge flame lighting the whole area as if it were day was pretty fun. And the freaked out looks of the two newbie guards were priceless. The disappointing part? Well it was _way_ easier than I had expected. Basically I popped out of my little cave, showed off a little by engulfing my whole body in flames (don't try that at home kids), ran around a little then sent the fire impression of myself off running west while I hid in the shadows . From there I watched them all run away after my "fire buddy", then I started off east into the forest toward the ocean. I guess the toned down the security after fifty years. Disappointing.

Now, like 5 hours later the sun is starting to rise and I'm far from the prison and have long since extinguished "fire buddy" and so far it seems like they haven't caught on yet. Ah, the sun. It's been too long. I feel the extra strength that the sun gives me, enough energy to press on farther. The further I get from the prison, the better.

I walk a little longer and can hear the ocean waves crashing in the distance. The sun is starting to set over the tree tops and twilight is fast approaching. Well, I guess it's time to set up camp. I walk five more feet; kick some leaves into a pile, there! The perfect camp. I flop down onto my leafy bed and fall asleep right away. I know what you're thinking, "Great job keeping an eye out of the guards!" Well if you had been running all day and night, you wouldn't care either.

I wake to the sounds of the birds calling, only then do I hear the loud crunching and stomping of sticks, and maybe even some trees. A low growl is coming from a dark patch of the forest. I ignore the growl and look to the left of the dark patch. There stands a huge silvery dragon. So, I decide to RUN FOR MY LIFE! The dragon shoots deep red flames right at me, I try to evade but end of tripping over a tree stump, t hen rolling down a hill, then falling off of a cliff that leads straight down to the ocean. Even though I wasn't scorched, I could hardly call that "evading." The last thing I remember, I was soaring m through the sky. Then everything went black.

And then the blackness evolved into a dream. One of the best dreams I've had in ages. I was flying in the mountains, flying on my dragon Pip-squeak. Yes, I know it isn't the most ferocious name for a dragon; in fact it is only his nick name because frankly, he is pretty small for a dragon. His real name is Haruto meaning "sun flying." I am flying in the Idai mountains with Pip-squeak. It is the best feeling in the world to fly. Your dragon becomes part of you. Two things, thinking as one. The sky is beautiful and I can see all of the stars. I see the Idai volcano in the distance. It has been dormant for only a few years. We fly closer. Lava is boiling and the heat is growing strong. It looks as though it won't be staying dormant for long. Great troubles are still brewing. I storm has come out of the clear night sky. Haruto and I struggle against it, but a great flash of lightning bring us down. Falling down, down, down.

I wake with a start, still thinking that I'm falling. I shake my head trying to clear my mind. Dreams are some pretty messed up stuff. Wait, were the heck am I? How did I get on the ground? I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. I felt a bump. Crud. I dropped my hand and moved it back by at least an inch.

My hand bumped into some very small, very cold, and very human-like. Okay, I'll admit, I screamed. But I prefer the term manly holler. I scrambled back into the wall, my eyes wide with shock. My breathing was fast and heavy. Then I held my breath for at least twenty seconds before releasing, calming myself. _Okay, _I thought. _There's a hand, a human hand. Nothing to worry about other than the fact that there's a human hand that probably does not have a body or any other sort of attachment. _I crawled over back to the hand. My own hands stumbled and bumped into small rocks and pebbles, every time I did hit something I thought that it was a hand. But when my hands did find the Hand (as I now refer to it), I did not manly holler. Instead, I took the small fragile hand into my own hands. I held it up to my face, trying to see if it had a living body connected to it.

Then I felt it: a pulse. I small one, faintly beating but still there. I gently set it to the ground and summoned some energy to my hand, making a small ball of fire. It cast a bright light in the cave. My eyes wandered to the hand, which had and arm, that was (thank the spirits) attached to a shoulder that had a body. It was a girl. A rather small girl. She had long, thick black hair, pale skin, and was too skinny. She wore an outfit similar to one an airbender would wear: her outfit was mostly black but had gray and silver. She wore black leggings with black boots that went to her knees and had silver lining at the top of the boots. She also wore a dark gray tunic, tucked into her leggings and went to her thighs. Her most obvious airbender outfit trait was the poncho like thing around her shoulders and biceps. It also had a high color. The girl's outfit was basically outlined in all silver. Northern Air-Temple? Maybe. It's relatively cold up there. So she must be from up there! She must know if there are survivors!

I remember while I was in that claustrophobic piece of crap jail, the guards were talking about the extermination of all the airbenders, from all the temples. Of course I was furious. They were my friends! They never did anything wrong. Hope bubbled up inside of me. The girl's head was tilted to the side, allowing me to only see her profile. I shook her shoulder.

"Wake up!" I hissed. "Wake up!" No response. I sighed in frustration. I had to get out of here. And she needed to come. She had the answers I wanted. I stooped down and pulled her onto my back after tying up her hands loosely so she wouldn't slip off. With her arms around my neck and her head against my back, I walked. Finding my way out of the cave wasn't that hard. I mean, it was just one straight line out basically. Then we're out into the forest. But how did we get into the cave anyways? I thought for a moment. Then there was a loud growling noise, like chains dragging against the stone (trust me I know the sound). I spun around, the girl's black hair whipping my eyes. My eyes snapped shut at the contact of hair meeting my eyes. I took a hand and wiped my eyes. Ugh! The pain! When my eyes opened, my draw dropped.

There stood the dragon, in its silver glory and eyes narrowed. I stared at it and it stared at me.

Then I sprinted through the forest. I jumped over tree roots and rocks. The girl's head banged onto my back, my heart pounded against my chest. I couldn't think of anything but run. Then out of nowhere, a large gust of wind knocked me off me feet and face first onto the hard ground. My cheek collided with the dirt. I spat some grass and dust out of my mouth as I tried to sit up. Then I felt no weight on my back. The girl was standing, freaking out. Her eyes were a silvery-gray. They had a wild look to it, as if she had just experienced a real live nightmare. Her eyes darted from place to place, as she wrestled out of the loosely tied bondage on her wrists. When the cloth that I had torn from my shirt was free from her, she stared at me. Then she pointed a long, skinny finger yelling: "You! What did you do!"

"What?" I yelled back. "What did I do? What did you do? I'm pretty sure I just saved us from being eaten alive by a dragon!" She froze in mid-comeback. Her shoulders stopped low.

"Dragon? What dragon?"

"The silver one." I pointed overhead. "That one." She spun around spotting the silver beast—flying straight at us. She sprinted away from me, leaving me in the dust. "Wait!" I scrambled to my feet, nearly missing the grabbing jaws of the dragon. My feet knew exactly what to do as I ran. I caught sight of the girl, running so fast it almost seemed inhuman. But then again, she could be an airbender and we _were_ running away from a dragon, which I'm pretty sure would enjoy a chewy human like myself for dinner.

The girl disappeared again, blending in with shadows of the trees. I kept running, finally just ignoring the urge to find her. A blinding light filled my gaze. Then I felt myself fall, and then I felt small hands grab my arm. I opened my eyes, seeing only white for a moment. I blinked.

"You're too fat!" the girl said through gritted teeth as she hauled me up. I looked at her in surprise.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No prob," she answered. "You just owe me for saving your life!"

"But I saved you from being eaten by a dragon!" I complained.

"Correction: the dragon wouldn't eat me. I'm too scrawny and insane looking. You on the other hand are big and muscular-ish. A fine meal for a hungry dragon."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever you say."

The dragon burst through the trees. It spread its giant wings, flashing its scales as if it were almost bragging. Okay then, so we've got a vain, hungry dragon on our hands. I took a step back, stumbling as the dirt beneath me crumbled and fell into the ocean. The girl looked at me, then the dragon, then back at me, then the ocean. She looked about ready to jump. But if I've learned one thing, the ocean is an unforgiving force: prospering us, yet it takes things away as easily as blinking. But she didn't jump. She's way too smart for that. Instead she took a battle stance, looking ready to jump high into the air.

The dragon roared, rearing back its head, ready to strike the girl. Its blue eyes glittered with a cold, almost playful fury. Then it roared once more before lunging at the girl. Then something sparked inside me at that moment. Silver scales, intelligent and hard, yet oddly playful blue eyes, that roar. Duh!

"Pipsqueak?" I called, stepping front of the girl, closing my eyes for impact if it ever came. It never did. I opened my eyes, finding the dragon sitting obediently in front of me with its tongue out like a dog. It whimpered, wiggling its tail. The girl let out a sigh of relief, dropping to the ground, her eyes half lidded with exhaustion. "Pipsqueak!" I ran up to the dragon and wrapped my arms around its neck. It rolled over on its back. I scratched his side, his favorite spot to be scratched. I laughed as his foot made that weird back and forth motion a dog would make when it's content with being scratched. Yup, same old Pipsqueak—just a little bit bigger. And when I mean a little bit, a mean a whole lot bigger. The girl coughed, catching my attention. She sat cross legged, scooting forward, away from the ledge.

"Uh, sorry to break the love fest but I think it would be best if we moved to a more stable spot," she said, brandishing the crumbling ledge. I nodded. I started walking towards the forest. Pipsqueak followed me like a good lil pet did while the girl had crawled on its back. Odd. Pipsqueak doesn't really like any other people besides myself. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes. She was stroking his scales gently, occasionally patting hits shoulders. She must be pretty brave to actually ride someone else's dragon. Especially when it just tried to eat you.

We reached a nice area, with shade and little sunlight. Sand covered the ground and was bare except for the surrounding trees. Large, gray rocks jutted out of the ground. Cozy. The girl sat on the biggest, tallest one. She played with Pipsqueak by poking his nose and pulling his whisker things (okay, I don't know what they're called. What? Are they antennae?). I stared up at the girl.

"My name is Korin," I said to her. She looked down at me, her gray eyes doing a total head to toe scan on me. She rolled her eyes and went back to Pipsqueak.

"And what? Am I supposed to know you?" she said.

"If you knew me, why would I be introducing myself?" I contoured. She flicked her gaze to me.

"Careful hot-shot," she said. "You're treading on dangerous waters there."

"Uh well I can't tread on water, let alone swim."

"Can you float?"

"Only if my density is less than the water, then yes, I can float."

"Like I said, dangerous waters!"

"And what's with the hot-shot? You can't call me something if you know my name!"

"I do know your name. It's Korin. You just told me, duh!"

I rolled my eyes at her. She is such a kid! "Okay then, what your name?" She stuck her nose up in the air and refused to look at me.

"I'm not telling."

"Okay. Best be getting on my dragon now and fly away." I swung my leg over the side of Pipsqueak. I got myself situated before looking at the girl as Pipsqueak rose off the ground. "Have a nice day!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped. I smirked.

"See ya!"

_Master, _Pipsqueak said through our empathy link. _Should we really leave her here? She's a good kid… or at least I hope._

_Why would we leave her? _I though back to him. _Just wait. _As we slowly, steadily started to fly away, I heard a cry: "OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! WAIT UP!" I smirked and directed Pipsqueak to the ground. The girl ran up to us. Stumbling and tripping over absolutely nothing. When she reached us, she simply smiled at me.

"Strong low flying air currents today," she said with a smile as she sat behind me.

"Low flying air currents?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. Then I scoffed at that. "Get real!"

"But they are real!" I shrugged it off as we took off into the sky. The cold winds slapped against us but who cares? Finally free at last. And I also made a new ally today. And after at least hour of begging—I mean asking—to know what her name was other than the fact she was an airbender, it turns out that her name is: "Furin."


End file.
